


The Beginning

by Wolfie_14



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Fosterhome, YoungLincoln, YoungMichael, pre-serie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_14/pseuds/Wolfie_14
Summary: "When the doorbell rang, Michael knew it had to do something with his brother. He had been in this foster home for about 2 months now and he would’t admit it out loud but he liked it here."





	1. At home

When the doorbell rang, Michael knew it had to do something with his brother. He had been in this foster home for about 2 months now and he would’t admit it out loud but he liked it here.  
The mom and dad were nice and took care of him. He did well in school, even if the kids didn’t like him, the teachers were quiet fond of him. He made his homework, did his chores and stayed out of trouble, like always.  
So when he heard the doorbell and his foster dad opened the door, he already knew that it was the police.  
Michael was sitting at his desk, doing his homework, that was placed right in front of his window so he had seen the cops arrive.  
Just out of curiosity, he got up from his desk and peaked around his bedroom door. He saw his foster dad standing in front of the officers but couldn’t hear what they were saying so he went a bit lower on the stairs very quietly to make sure that nobody heard him.  
“How can I help you, Officer?” he heard his foster dad asked.  
“We are looking for Lincoln Burrows.” one of the officers answered. Michael swallowed and cursed his older brother. He was going to ruin everything.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t think I’ll be able to help.” His foster dad answered. “I don’t know a Lincoln Burrows.” He said and was about to close the front door. Michael felt almost relieved and was about to go back into his bedroom when the officer that had been quiet the whole time suddenly spoke.  
“We believe that his brother lives here? A 14 year old boy called Michael?” he asked.  
His foster dad looked surprised. Michael couldn’t see his face but he knew he had to be surprised.  
When Michael had arrived here 2 months ago, he hadn’t said anything about his brother to his foster parents. He was afraid that they were going to deny him any contact with Lincoln like his last foster parents so he hadn’t mentioned him and instead he secretly met Lincoln every Wednesday after school.  
“Michael? Michael has a brother?” he heard his foster dad asked.  
“Yes, uhm, is Michael home?” the officer asked and looked over the shoulder of the man in front of him.  
“euh, Yes, he is.” his foster dad turned around to call his name and was surprised when he saw Michael stand on the stairs. “Oh, Michael these men would like to talk to you.”  
“I don’t know where he is.” Michael immediately said, looking at the officers.  
“Maybe we can talk inside? We have a few questions for Michael.” the one of them addressed his foster dad.  
“Of course, come in,” He answered while opening the door to the living room.  
“Michael? You coming?” he then asked, looking upstairs. Michael didn’t want to talk to the cops. They asked all those questions about his brother and he didn’t like talking about him because he was afraid that maybe he’ll bring Lincoln in more trouble than he already is. But just to be polite Michael nodded at his foster dad and came down the stairs. The cops were already sitting on the couch and his foster mom left to make some coffee. Michael stood still in the doorway, hoping that maybe he could just brush them of with some single word answers and then go back upstairs to study.  
“Why don’t you sit down, Michael.” one of the officers offered with a smile. “We just have some questions about Lincoln.”  
“I don’t know where he is.” Michael stated for the second time while still standing in the doorway.  
“Yes, you already said that.” the other replied, looking a bit annoyed at the fourteen year old who was’t really helping them. Michael wanted to reply but his foster mom came into the living room with the coffee.  
“Michael, sweetie, go sit down, you want some coffee too?” His foster mom asked while putting the tray down on the coffee table.  
“No, Thank you.” He said friendly while sitting down on the only couch that was still free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes as English is not my first language.  
> If you find a mistake, let me know. :)  
> Thanks for reading :)


	2. Busted I guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Michael, we have evidence that your brother was involved in a bar fight. And we would like to know if you’ve seen him since last Friday.” The friendly officer said after Michael had sit down. “I, I don’t have contact with him.” Michael lied, looking down and hoping the cops wouldn’t notice how nervous he suddenly became.

 

“Michael, we have evidence that your brother was involved in a bar fight. And we would like to know if you’ve seen him since last Friday.” The friendly officer said after Michael had sit down.  
“I, I don’t have contact with him.” Michael lied, looking down and hoping the cops wouldn’t notice how nervous he suddenly became.  
By the look that the annoyed officer was giving him, he knew he was screwed.  
Truth was that Michael had seen his brother, like always on Wednesday. And he also had noticed the black eye his brother had.  
When Michael had asked Lincoln about it, Lincoln had just brushed it off as just fooling around with his friends. But Michael was smart enough to know that that was just an excuse so he would stop asking questions.  
“Are you sure, Michael?” The friendly one asked while trying to make eye contact with the boy.  Michael shifted in his seat and looked at his foster dad.  
“We didn’t know he had an older brother so I don’t think Michael has any contact with Lincoln.” His foster dad stated to the cops. “He hasn’t even had a chance. When he isn’t in school, he’s here at home doing his homework, right Michael?” his dad asked, looking at Michael for affirmation.  
Michael became more and more nervous, he didn’t want to lie to his foster parents, they were nice to him and gave him everything he needed but he also didn’t want to risk never seeing Lincoln again so he just nodded, not looking at the cops.  
“Do you know what your brother did?” the annoyed officer suddenly asked. Michael shrugged his shoulders.  
“Hey, kid, I asked you something, I would like a serious answer.” He snapped.  
Michael flinched at his tone and even his foster parents were looking shocked at the officer, who now received a nudge from his colleague.  
“No.” Michael snapped back when he recovered from the shock, standing up. “I don’t know what he did and I don’t know where he is. Now leave me alone!.” He yelled while walking back to the door and grabbing the doorknob.  
He was about to open the door and go back to his bedroom when his foster dad spoke.  
“Michael Scofield! What do you think you’re doing? Sit back down.” He said with a firm tone but barely raising his voice. Michael hesitated and looked back to the officers over his shoulder.  
“We just want to find your brother, Michael. We’ll leave you alone if you answer our questions.” the friendly officer assured him.  
Michael nodded and sat back down.  
“uhm, We found out that Lincoln used his credit card every Wednesday since you are living here, in a coffee bar right across your school. Do you know anything about that?” He then asked.  
Michaels foster parents were now looking surprised, first at each other and then at Michael but he didn’t say anything.  
“Michael? Honey, Have you been meeting your brother after school?” His mother asked but Michael avoided her gaze and didn’t answer.  
“Excuse me, officer?” His foster dad then spoke “Do you have a picture of his brother?”.  
Michaels head snapped up to look at his foster dad.  
One Wednesday, Michael had met with Lincoln and had forgotten that his foster dad would pick him up after school so when they came out of the coffee bar, his dad was sitting in the car across the street and had seen Lincoln hug Michael. Michael had said it was a older friend who helped him with his math and his foster dad had bought it, which Michael was quit proud of.  
“Uhm, Yes, of course.” the officer answered and fished a picture of Lincoln out of his pocket. He handed it to the dad and waited. Michaels foster dad looked at the picture and then at Michael who hadn’t taken his eyes of the older man.  
“An older friend who helped with math, right?” He said and shook his head. “I should’ve known you weren't telling the truth. You only get A’s, you don’t need help.” He added and then turned his attention to the officers. “I’m sure Michael will help you find his brother.” He said and went to the kitchen.  
Michael could read the disappointment of his foster dad’s face and felt ashamed. His foster mom offered him a smile and also went to the kitchen.  
“So, now we know that you see him every Wednesday. Did you notice something strange last time you saw him?” the annoyed officer said and grabbed a notebook and a pen. Michael shrugged his shoulders again.  
The officer dropped his notebook on the coffee table and rolled his eyes.  
“What’s it going to be, kid? You either talk here or I take you in and I don’t think big brother would want that, would he?” He threatened. Michael looked nervously between the two cops and sighed.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes as English is not my first language.  
> If you find a mistake, let me know. :)  
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. He didn't do it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " "Fooling around? Does this look like fooling around, Michael? Look at him, he’s only 16. Look at what your brother did.” The annoyed officer snapped while holding a picture in front of Michaels face. "

“Fine.” Michael sighed again. “I’ve seen Lincoln last Wednesday and he, uhm, he had a black eye.”  
“Did you ask him about it?” the friendly officer asked and took the notebook and the pen from his colleague.  
“He said it was from fooling around with his friends.” Michael answered.  
“Did you believe him?” he asked. The annoyed officer was now padding his vest, searching for something.  
“kind of, I…” Michael hesitated. The friendly cop nodded and the annoyed one had finally found what he was looking for.  
“I didn’t want to ruin the mood so I didn’t asked further.” Michael explained.  
“Fooling around? Does this look like fooling around, Michael? Look at him, he’s only 16. Look at what your brother did.” The annoyed officer snapped while holding a picture in front of Michaels face.  
There was a boy lying in a hospital bed with both his eyes black and closed, bandages around his head and hooked up with a lot of wires to a computer screen. Michael looked at the pictures and his eyes filled with tears.  
“No” he said while shaking his head, “No, no, Linc wouldn’t, Linc wouldn’t do something like that. He, No, he wouldn’t.” He looked at the officers, trying to convince them while they could hear the panic in his voice. The officers looked at each other and then back at Michael as if to say that they believed that Lincoln was guilty.  
Michael was looking at the floor but his eyes were going from one place to another. It was like he was looking for answers in the floor tiles.  
“Michael, Calm down, okay.” the officer said, trying to pull Michaels attention back to them but it didn’t work.  
Michael was so far gone in his own head that he didn’t hear the cops anymore.  
He could only think about what Lincoln had said and how he had acted last Wednesday. He replayed the moment when he had asked about his bruise and how Lincoln had brushed it off. He could see every detail and then noticed something.  
He looked up to the cops who were still trying to get his attention back.  
“He hasn’t done it.” Michael whispered, “he can’t have done it.” he said a bit louder.  
“What do you mean, Michael?” the friendly officer asked. Michael fully recovered from his thinking and sat up straight.  
“When you punch someone” he began, looking at the friendly officer, “ you’re not only hurting them but also yourself, right?” he asked, rising his eyebrows.  
“I don’t,” the officer began but then waited, obviously trying to figure out what Michael was talking about.  
“Your hands.” Michael said, “You hurt your knuckles, right? There has to be some bruising.” Michael said convinced.  
"I, uhm, I guess your right. But Michael, what are you saying? Did Lincoln had those?” The friendly officer replied while the other one rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed at Michael.  
“No, No, that’s my point. Lincs hands were fine when I saw him.” Michael stated.  
“Doesn’t mean he didn’t do it, kid.” the annoyed officer said, “He could’ve used something to beat the kid to death and it doesn’t prove that Lincoln wasn’t involved.” He added.  
Michael sat back in the couch and narrowed his eyes at the officer.  
“You just want him behind bars again.” he snarled at the officer.  
“Carefull, kid!” the officer warned.  
“You don’t care if he did it or not, you just want to nail him because half the town knows who he is and it would make you look good.” Michael snapped, not caring about the warning he got.  
“He didn’t do it! I’m telling you he didn’t do it!” He yelled, jumping out of the couch and running out of the living room. The officers had also risen from the couch when Michael had snapped at them and were now listening to the angry footstep heading upstairs. His foster parents had heard what happened and came back from the kitchen. “I, uhm, I think we should be going.” the officer said while going to the door.  
“Thank you for your time and the coffee.” he added.  
“Not a problem, Officers.” the foster dad answered while closing the front door. 

Michael was in his room and watched the cops leave. He heard his foster dad come up the stairs and expected that he would just barge in and give him a lecture but instead there was a soft knock at his door.  
“Michael?” his foster dad offered friendly, “ Can I come in?”, slightly opening the door. He could see Michael through the crack and waited till he nodded.  
“I understand that this isn’t easy for you. With all the moving and changing school’s and all that. But you do understand that we are here for you, right? His foster dad said while coming into his room. Michael turned around to look out of his window.  
“We just don’t understand why you lied about your brother?” He then said and turned around to leave again. Michael looked over his shoulder and then back the porch. “The last family” Michael began, “ the, they wouldn’t let me see Lincoln. I was just scared that after you would hear about him and all that he did, you wouldn’t let me either.” he turned around and looked at his dad.  
“I’m sorry.” He simply stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes as English is not my first language.  
> If you find a mistake, let me know. :)  
> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Warning Lincoln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I already told you, Mike.” Lincoln said. “We were fooling around.” he added.  
> “Bullshit, Linc! I’ve seen the kid. You practically beat him to death.” Michael yelled. Lincoln looked up when Michael raised his voice. “Hey, language,Mike.” Lincoln yelled back and then lowering his voice again he added: “what do you mean, you’ve seen the kid?”

“Apology accepted” his foster dad responded “ Just promise me one thing, Michael. If you want to see your brother again, tell us.” Michael nodded.  
“I’d rather have him meet you here at home.” He continued. Michael looked up to his foster dad with a questionable look on his face.  
“We would like to meet him.” His foster dad said and then left.  
Michael felt like he was nailed to the ground. No foster family had ever wanted to meet Lincoln after they heard of his record. They wanted to keep Michael away from him because they believed that he was a bad influence. Little did they know that Lincoln had practically raised Michael on his own when their mother was sick. And now, his foster parents wanted to meet Lincoln, even when they found out about his brother through the cops. He couldn’t believe it.  
When his train of thoughts stopped he grabbed his backpack and went down the stairs as quietly as possible. When he was at the front door he listened if there was any sign of his foster parents hearing him coming down. They were chatting and watching tv so Michael opened the front door very carefully and winced when he closed it a bit to brutally. He went to the garage and took his foster dads bike.  
He knew where to find Lincoln, he was only hoping he got there before the police.  
When he arrived at the old factory, he parked his bike at the side and walked around the building.  
“Linc?” he whispered. He wanted to find his brother and not attract some junkie.  
“Linc? It’s me, Michael.” he whispered again while looking through a broken window.  
The old factory contained several different rooms that were up for rent by some rich guy who made profit on the backs of people like Lincoln. He had been living here since the day he got released from juvie and because he had turned 18 in there, Lincoln didn’t belong in the foster care system anymore.  
Michael really wished that Lincoln would find a serious job and rent a small studio or something like that instead of paying to much for a small room with only a bed. Then he could visit Linc as often as he liked. Lincoln didn’t like it when Michael came to the old factory. He had said that the people who live here are bad influences on Michael which to Michael casually had reminded Lincoln that he lived here too. This had resulted in Lincoln smacking the back of Michaels head and calling him a smart ass. He had said that he wanted Michael to do better than him.  
Michael entered the building and went straight to Lincoln's room. There were a few people in the building but those were to high to acknowledge Michaels presents. He walked up to some guy who was sitting next to Lincoln's room door. After he’d knock and it stayed quiet behind the door he addressed the guy who was sitting the floor. “Excuse me, sir.” Michael started but the guy didn’t look up.  
“Excuse me, do you know where Lincoln is?” He tried again but got no responds.  
“He’s my brother…” he kept talking but it seemed that the guy didn’t even hear him.  
“If you see him, will you tell him his brother is looking for him.” Finally the guy looked up with a questionable look on his face.  
“Just, Just tell him to not come home for dinner, tonight, okay?” Michael said and turned around to leave.  
If the guy would pass the message, Linc would know that the cops are looking for him. He would also know that Michael had been here and would be furious but Michael didn’t care. He just wanted his brother to be safe. He walked out of the building, grabbed his bike when he suddenly heard footstep behind him. Michael froze and was scared to turn around.  
“You’re a bit far from home, aren’t you, kid?” a low grumble said. “I, uhm, I, I, I have to go.” Michael stuttered, still not looking at who was standing behind him.  
He heard a muffled laugh from the guy behind him.  
“Mike, It’s me.” Lincoln laughed out loud now.  
Michael turned around and the tension left his body when he saw his brother standing in front of him. “  
What are you doing here, Mike? You know I don’t want you here.” Lincoln said when he was done laughing. Michael had looked Lincoln up and down and noticed that his black eye was fading.  
“The police came to my foster home.” he simply stated. Lincoln immediately put on his serious face.  
“You’re in trouble?” He asked, disbelief clear in his voice. Michael rolled his eyes.  
“No, you are.” He answered with no emotion in his voice. Lincoln looked down at the floor.  
“What did they want?” he asked, not looking up at Michael.  
“What happened last Friday?” Michael asked, ignoring Lincoln’s question.  
“For real, this time.” he added, making it clear to Lincoln that he didn’t want to hear any lies anymore.  
When they have a conversation like this, Michael always feels like he is the older brother. He knows Lincoln feels it too and hates it. He just wished that Lincoln would stay out of trouble for once.  
“I already told you, Mike.” Lincoln said. “We were fooling around.” he added.  
“Bullshit, Linc! I’ve seen the kid. You practically beat him to death.” Michael yelled. Lincoln looked up when Michael raised his voice.  
“Hey, language,Mike.” Lincoln yelled back and then lowering his voice again he added: “what do you mean, you’ve seen the kid?”  
“The cops had a picture. What happened, Linc? Did you really do it?” Michael asked, tears forming in his eyes. Lincoln grabbed Michael’s face.  
“Don’t cry, okay, I didn’t do it, I promise, Michael. I didn’t do it.” Lincoln assured his little brother. He hugged his brother when Michael nodded.  
“Okay, okay, I believe you. But the cops are still looking for you.” Michael said sadly. “I didn’t tell them where you were but they’re absolutely certain that you are involved.” He added.  
“Well, it took them a week to come to you so they must be pretty desperate.” Lincoln chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood. Michael released his brother from his hug to glare at him.  
“This is serious, Linc.” Michael said. Lincoln looked down and then back up.  
“I know, Mike, I know.” He nodded. “But I didn’t beat the kid. I tried to help him.” He added. Michael looked at his brother.  
“That’s how I got the bruise.” Lincoln stated, pointing at his eye.  
“We were handling some… things.” Lincoln continued and ignored the look Michael gave when he said ‘things’.  
“The kid drove by on his bike when he saw us loading a truck with…” Lincoln stopped. “You know.” He then said guilt written over his face.  
“I get it, Linc.” Michael said. Lincoln gave him a small smile as if to apologize.  
“Why did they beat him?” Michael then asked.  
“When we went inside to close the deal, the little brat was sneaking around the truck. He had seen what was in the truck.” Lincoln sighed. “He was about to leave when we came back outside but the guys were suspicious so… they grabbed the kid and pushed him against the wall.” He continued.  
“I saved him, Mike. They were going to drop him in the truck. If I didn’t say anything he would’ve been on his way to Mexico right now. I, uhm, they started kicking him and I jumped in front of him to, euh, to protect him.” Lincoln looked at Michael to see his reaction to all this information. Michael was just listening, tears still clear in his eyes but not falling.  
“They knocked me out. And uhm, when I woke up, they were gone and the kid was lying next to me.” He waited, swallowing. “Mike, I thought he was dead. He’s so young and I,I couldn’t stop thinking about you and what I would do if anything happened to you. I, I, I called 911 and waited around the corner until the ambulance arrived. Then I left.” Lincoln finished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes as English is not my first language.  
> If you find a mistake, let me know. :)  
> Thanks for reading :)


	5. Getting your life together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you to move out of here and find a real job, Linc.” He simple stated. Lincoln released his breath. ‘Finally’ he thought but didn’t say it out loud. “Mike, It’s not that simple.” He chuckled and was about to say something else when Michael interrupted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one. I tried to change it up a bit and not use dialogue the whole time.  
> Don't know if I succeeded. I also played a bit with the things we know about the brothers childhood.  
> Hope you like it :)

When Lincoln finished with his story he didn’t immediately got a reaction from his little brother. Lincoln knew Michael was processing all this information and just looked around him, waiting. Michael was just standing there, not looking at his brother but rather studying his shoes.  
He didn’t know what to say. Telling Linc that he was mad wouldn’t do any good for the both of them.  
They would argue and one of them would walk away, most likely Lincoln. They wouldn’t speak to each other for a week and then everything would be back to normal when Lincoln would come find Michael to apologize.  
Michael looked up to the sky, narrowing his eyes and then back to Lincoln, who wouldn’t admit it but he hated waiting for his brother to say something. He never knew how Michael would react to something. There have been moments where Michael had just lost it and destroyed a whole living room but then there have been moments where he would just shut down. He wouldn’t talk to anybody for days and Lincoln didn’t know what he feared the most, the aggression Michael held or the complete silence for days.  
He didn’t know what was going on in that head of Michael. Was he angry, disappointed, relieved? He didn’t know but by the looks of it, he was about to find out.  
Michael clenched his teeth and breathed through his nose, looking at his brother.  
He was mad and Lincoln knew it. The best Lincoln could do right know was wait for what Michael had to say.  
He couldn’t believe he was waiting for a 14 year old to tell him off. His brother had opened his mouth a couple of times but he didn’t say anything.  
Every time Linc thought that he would finally say something, he would close his mouth again and look away from his older brother.  
Finally Michael had gathered his thoughts and looked Lincoln straight in the eyes.  
“I want you to move out of here and find a real job, Linc.” He simple stated. Lincoln released his breath. ‘Finally’ he thought but didn’t say it out loud.  
“Mike, It’s not that simple.” He chuckled and was about to say something else when Michael interrupted him.  
“My foster dad wants to meet you. He owns a carwash. Maybe, uhm, maybe you could work there for a couple hours in the week.” He said quickly. Michael knew Linc didn’t like it when he talked about his foster home. But he was so sick of taking care of his older brother, he didn’t care anymore.  
“Just, euh, drop by some time, maybe we can have dinner together and talk about it.” He added, not waiting for an answer he grabbed his bike and was about to leave when Lincoln grabbed his arm and turned him to face his brother.  
Lincoln wanted to say something but it looked to Michael that he couldn't find the right words.  
“I, uh, I, I,” he started but looked away. He cleared his throat and then looked back at his little brother.  
“I would love to.” He finally said and was glad he could see a smile forming on Michael’s face.  
“Good” He answered, still smiling. “I’ll asked my foster parents.” He added.  
“Okay” Lincoln smiled, “I’m doing this for you, Miky.” He added while wrapping his arms around his brother. Michael returned the hug.  
“Oh, shit!” Lincoln suddenly gasped, looking over Michael shoulder.  
“What? what’s wrong?” Michael asked and looked behind him. ‘oh shit, indeed’ he thought when he saw the police car pull up on the side a few meters behind them.  
“I gotta go” Lincoln said while releasing his brother. The cops got out of the car and were pointing at the two brothers.  
“I gotta go, I’ll, euh, I’ll find you” he yelled, pointing at Michael when he turned around and ran away.  
“What, no, Linc!” Michael yelled back but got no responds. He looked behind him and saw that the two cops who had been at his house earlier were now running in his direction. He grabbed his bike and started to run in the same direction his brother had left but felt a hand grabbed his shirt when he was about to jump on his bike. The same hand yanked him back and Michael fell on his back on the ground.  
“Auw” he winced and when he opened his eyes he stared at the two cops looming over him.  
“Didn’t know where he was, huh?” One of them asked and rolled his eyes. The older one grabbed Michael by his arm and lifted him back to his feet.  
“You’re coming with us, kid.” He growled and led Michael to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Michael is supposed to be calm and not violent but like in the series, he has his outburst. I felt like it would make him more believable to mention this when Lincoln is thinking about Michaels reaction to the information he gives. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	6. Locked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Name?” the cop behind the desk asked, not looking away from his computer screen.“Michael Scofield” The old cop answered, still holding Michael’s arm in a tight grip. Michael didn’t even have the time to answer for himself. 

The car ride was quiet. Michael was thinking about what he was going to say to his foster parents and the cops weren’t talking either.   
Once or twice, the old cop would glance in his rearview mirror and check on Michael but the younger boy avoided eye contact all the time.   
When they arrived at the police station, the old cop got out of the car and grabbed Michael’s arm again to drag him out of the car. Michael winced and had to speed up his pace to keep up with the old cop. They stopped at the front desk and another cop started talking.  
“Name?” the cop behind the desk asked, not looking away from his computer screen.  
“Michael Scofield” The old cop answered, still holding Michael’s arm in a tight grip. Michael didn’t even have the time to answer for himself.   
“What did he do?” the cop asked and looked away from his computer to the older cop.  
“Obstruction of Justice” the older one answered. His colleague raised his eyebrows and Michael’s eyes widened, disbelief clear on his face.   
“What?” Michael asked, shocked.   
“You knew where to find your brother and didn’t help us.” The older cop answered dryly. Michael pouted and looked down.  
“Age?” the cop behind the desk asked when he finished typing. The older cop looked at Michael, his colleague and then back at the cop behind the desk.  
“18” He answered without hesitating.   
Michael looked up again, his eyes wide open with shock. He knew why the cop had said that. He could be treated like an adult which means no supervisor present at the interrogation. Luckily for him the cop behind the desk didn’t buy it. He looked at the older cop and then at Michael.  
“How old are you, kid?” He then asked directly at Michael. The young boy felt the grip on his arm tighten.  
“Fou…” Michael winced when the cop tighten his grip some more, “fourteen.” He gasped, trying to get away from the pain but not succeeding.   
“Auw, You’re hurting me!” He winced again, pulling his arm away.  
The older cop looked a bit guilty at the cop behind the desk and lightened his grip on the boy’s arm.   
“Which room is free?” the older cop then asked. The cop behind the desk raised his eyebrows.  
“You know you can’t question him in there, take him to your bureau.” He answered, focusing at his computer.   
The two other cops walked Michael over to their desks and sat him down in front of them. The younger cop kept standing behind the old cop who had sat down. Michael became more nervous and didn’t know what to do with his hands so he placed them under his thighs.   
He avoided the cops gaze and took in every detail in the room.   
“Why didn’t you just tell us where he was?” The younger cop asked and Michael locked eyes with him.“  
I didn’t know where he was.” Michael lied again. The older cop rolled his eyes.  
“But you found him right after we left your house, weird huh?” The younger one mocked, also tired of Michael’s lies. Michael looked down and shrugged.   
“I wasn’t sure he was going to be there.” He said quietly.   
“Where is he now?” The old cop asked. Michael looked up.  
“I don’t know” he said, “I swear” he added when he saw the cops rolling their eyes.   
“He just ran off when he saw you, said he would find me, I swear. I don’t know where he is.” He tried to convince the cops, looking from one to the other and back.   
“Said he would find you, Huh? The old one said with a smirk on his face and then looked at the younger cop behind him.  
“Lock him up.” he said and then looked at Michael, whose eyes had widened from disbelief.   
“Maybe it will help you remember where your brother is right now.” he added.   
“No, wait, No” Michael stuttered when the younger cop grabbed him and led him to the cells.   
“No, Pleaasse, no, please don’t lock me up” He yelled, struggling. He leaned backwards when the cop pulled him forward and tried to free him from the hold the cop had on his arm but another cop grabbed his other arm. The cops lifted him up by his arms.   
“No, please, no, no, I, I can’t, please…” Micheal begged, kicking his feet. There were tears rolling down his cheek and the panic was clear in his voice but the officers didn’t care and pushed him into the cell. Michael turned around and ran up to the exit but the cops were faster and closed the door.   
“Please, let me out, please” Michael pleaded while banging his fist against the door. The cops ignored him and went back to their desks.   
“You ever seen a kid freak out like that?” One of them asked the older cop.   
“He’s Burrows brother, remember.” The older cop replied, smirking.   
“Yeah, I know but…” the officer trailed off, looking in the direction of the cells. Michael was still banging on the door but his pleadings had died down to little cries.   
“But what? He’s not the first one to put up a fight when we lock them up.” The old cop said and walked to the door.   
“Coffee?” He asked, looking at his colleagues.   
“No, thanks.” The other replied, still looking at the cells. The older one sighed and rolled his eyes.   
“Look, If you’re worried about the kid check up on him in 20minutes, okay.” He said and then turned around to leave. 


	7. Break down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There was a dark red line covering the window and he could see the kid sitting on his knees, holding his right hand covered in blood to his chest with his other hand, staring in front of him and not moving at all. The cop opened the door and rushed to Michael. "

After almost 20minutes, the cries in the cell had died down to little whimpers. The cops didn’t hear him anymore, so they didn’t check up on the kid in the cell.   
“hey, Boss, Michael Scofield’s foster parents are here.” The cop behind the front desk said through the speaker. The old cop stood up and walked to the front desk. He turned around and addressed his younger colleague.   
“Go get the kid” he said while pointing to the cells. 

The younger cop went to the cell door where Michael was locked up, reached for the door but looked through the little window in the door first. He froze. There was a dark red line covering the window and he could see the kid sitting on his knees, holding his right hand covered in blood to his chest with his other hand, staring in front of him and not moving at all. The cop opened the door and rushed to Michael.   
“Kid, Hey kid, Look at me!” he tried but Michael didn’t respond.  
“Boss! Boss!” The cop yelled and stood up again.  
“What?!” The old cop answered while he walked over to the cellblock. The panic in his colleague’s voice didn’t alarm him that something was wrong.   
“Is he causing trouble again?” He asked and then muttered to himself that Burrows brother is just as bad as Burrows himself.   
When he saw the blood on the inside of the cell door, he quickened his pace to the cell and locked eyes with his colleague who had kneeled in front of the kid again and was now waving his hand in front of Michaels face.   
“Stop playing around, kid.” he said unsure if Michael was faking it. When Michael didn’t move, he came closer.   
“Kid?” He asked kneeling next to his partner.   
“Boss…” The young cop said while looking at Michaels hand that was covered in blood. The older cop followed his gaze and finally knew where the blood on the door came from.   
“Call an ambulance.” He simply told his colleague who stood up and walked to the front desk to do what his boss told him.   
“Excuse me, what is going on?” A lady suddenly asked the younger officer.   
“Oh,euhm,” the officer stuttered, “ You’re Scofields foster parents, right?”   
“Yes, is everything okay? We got a call that we had to pick him up. Is he in trouble?” the lady asked, looking worried.   
“Uhm, maybe uuh, maybe you should come with me.” He said and lead the way over to the cell block.

“You locked him up?” the foster dad asked, disbelief written over his face. The younger officer looked guilty and then went into the cell where Michael was still sitting on his knees.   
“Omg!” the lady gasped when she saw her foster kid.   
“What have you done to him?” She asked when she knelt in front of Michael, next to the older cop. She held Michaels face in her hands but he didn’t move.   
“Ambulance is on his way, boss.” the officer informed his boss.   
Michaels foster dad stood frozen, looking at his ‘son’.  
“My wife asked a question.” He said looking from Michael to the cops. The older cop stood up and faced the man.   
“He struggled when we were about to lock him up. We get that all the time so we didn’t think anything about it.” He admitted. “Listen, the ambulance is on his way, okay. Michael is going to be fine.” He tried to reassure them.   
Michaels foster mum was still holding Michael and nodded when she looked up.   
“Has this happened before?” The cop asked.“  
We didn’t exactly lock him up in a tiny room before.” The man snapped at the officers. His wife let go of Michael and stood up next to her husband.   
“Hey” she said while laying a hand on his shoulder, “he’s going to be okay.” she added. Her husband sighed and looked at the officers.   
“I’m sorry.” He simply stated and then knelt in front of his ‘kid’.

“Michael” He tried, ignoring the other people in the room. No answer, no movement. He slightly went with his hand over Michaels cheek and up over his head.   
“What is going on in there?” He asked out loud but mostly to himself.   
“Ambulance is here!”   
“Okay, sir, move away from the kid so the medics can do their job.” The young officer said while grabbing the man by his arm.  
“Hey, let go of me!” he snapped and pulled himself away from the cop when he stood up.   
“I’m sorry, sir.” the cop quickly said and stepped back. They were interrupted when two medics appeared in the doorway. The two cops and the parents went out of their way and revealed the boy who was still clutching his injured hand to his chest.   
One of the medics immediately went to Michael. While shining with a light is Michaels eyes the other asked the cops a couple of questions.  
“How long has he been like this?” He asked. The cops looked at each other.   
“We, uh, We don’t know. We locked the door and uh, half an hour ago we found him like this.” The older cop answered. “He hasn’t moved at all.” He added.   
The one medic with Michael looked up and addressed his colleague.  
“He’s having a catatonic episode.” He said and looked over at the cops and parents then he went back to taking care of Michaels hand. Carefully pulling it from his grip and examined it.   
“What’s his name? Are you his parents?” the other medic asked.   
“uh, Michael, uh Michael Scofield and uh, foster parents.” The lady answered and moved over to her husband who pulled her in a hug.   
“Has he ever had a episode like this?”   
“We don't know.” Michaels foster dad answered and felt guilty for not knowing anything about the kid who had been living with them for 2 months. When the medic gave him an odd look, he continued. “He’s only been with us for 2 months. We didn’t get a medical file. Actually, we…, we don’t know much about him.” He finished, hugging his wife closer to him.   
“Do you know anyone who might know about his medical history?” he asked.   
The couple looked at each other.   
“He, apparently, has an older brother.” He answered and shot a look at the cops when he said apparently.   
“Do you know how to contact him?” The medic asked.   
“No” the man said sadly and then looked up at the cops, “But they might.” He nodded towards the cops.   
The other medic was done wrapping Michaels hand in a bandage and stood up.   
“We should take him to the hospital.” He said and his colleague nodded.   
“Can you find his brother?” the medic looked at the cops.  
“Look, his brother is wanted for a crime. We haven’t been able to find him, unlike Michael.” the young cop said.“  
Wait, Michael knew where his brother was?” Michaels foster dad asked, interrupting the conversation between the medics and the officers.   
“Sir, we arrested Michael when he was talking to his brother. Lincoln ran away so we locked Michael up so he would tell us where is brother went to.” The old cop answered. 

The couple turned to each other and were about to say something when a tiny voice suddenly filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes as English is not my first language.  
> If you find a mistake, let me know. :)  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
